The Truth and Dare That Bumblewhore Regretted!
by MsRomRaz1
Summary: what will happen when a certain green eyed enemy of the Dark Lord is invited to play a... MUGGLE game? If wanna find out read this story... I am not good with summaries so just read the story.. Dumbledorebashing, Hermionebashing, RonandGinnybashing..
1. The Invitation

**Author Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. My beta is sshp4ever, without whom it would've been a disaster...**

**Any suggestions, just PM me, or write in review**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"No guys!" Harry said,exasparated and irritated for the last time. But then again, his friends ever listen to him?<p>

"Mate, it's a great idea. Why can't you just let us come with you?" Ron begged to him again. Harry was getting irritated from youngest male Weasley whining and Hermione's superior attitude. For example she ordered him to eat food and do also kept bugging him to do the preparation for NEWTs which were a year away. He knew that they were bluffing him by telling Bumblewhore all of his secret. He was going as the letter had told him, but Ron, Hermione and Ginny were following him like they were glued to him.

Flashback

Harry received a mysterious letter via an elf owl. 'Come on! Let me be normal just for _**one**_ day will you.'

Ron was suddenly towards Harry, "Looks like you can't have even one normal day mate. Receiving post via Elf owl is rare." He teased to Harry, who would've laughed with him if he didn't know that Ron was bluffing him for some money. Like he didn't know that Hermione was breaking his trust him for some fucking books. That he couldn't see that Ginny was deceiving him for some fame that he didn't want.

"Hermione, give it back now!" Harry demanded furiously as Hermione snatched the letter out of his hand.

'She was always bossy, why didn't I see it before I heard them talking with Bumblewhore.' Hermione was reading it, something that was written in it made her expression horror struck, then she gave the letter to Ron, who read it for some minutes, 'of course, he is stupid, even compared to Goyle,' Harry thought with a mental snort. Then he gave it to Ginny who read as fast as she could and gave it to Harry who wanted to see what was so horrid about the bloody letter. All three of his _unfaithful friends _were pale faced; it was like Voldemort had invited him to play a Muggle game with him. After he'd read the letter, the only words that came to his mind were two words' 'JINXED IT.'

_My beloved Harry,_

_I officially invite you to a game of Truth and Dare, Bella and Lucius wanted to play as well and I would __**love **__to get to know you and your friends before you died. Dumbledore is _not_ invited, so don't even bother telling him. If you don't agree to come then Draco will bring you forcefully. Snape has kindly given us Veritaserum, his new creation,_ _which compels one to speak the truth, but only when it is demanded of them otherwise you can tell a lie. Hopefully, we can meet on Saturday, as it is a Hogsmeade weekend, no one will know that you are gone. Just tell Draco that you are ready and he will portkey you all here._

_With all my love,_

_Lord Voldemort._

This was great, in Harry's opinion, as he was thinking of committing suicide, because he thought that it was his fault that people died every day. That it was because of him that Sirius, Cedric, and even his parents died. And he was a truth and dare master. 'All the best Moldyshorts.'

End Flashback

And today was Saturday and Ron and the girls were following after him, trying to convince him to take them along. Tired of their whining and nagging, Harry relented, "OK, OK. Sheesh." Then they went to Malfoy, who was waiting for them at the Whomping Willow. They just touched the rope that was made of gold and Malfoy said the code for activation, "Harry Potter, My lord." And they vanished with a blue light.


	2. The Muggle side of the Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the master piece called Harry Potter... It is created by J.K. Rowling…**

**A/N: If any suggestions, you can leave review or you can Private message me… I will see if I can add them in the story…**

* * *

><p>The first sound that Harry heard once he picked himself off the ground was the song 'Hold Up' by Demi Lovato. 'What the bloody hell is going on here?' He thought.<p>

"Come on Scar-Head, I haven't got time to wait for you and your servants." Malfoy spat.

"Why? Can't wait for Parkinson to fuck you?" Ron asked innocently. Ron, Harry knew, was boiling at being called a servant.

"Shut up Weasel! At least someone wants to fuck me." Malfoy retorted.

"We haven't got time for chit-chat, you two. Malfoy please take us to your _Dark Lord." _Harry requested, yes, _requested_ to Malfoy.

"Now that's better, little Potty. Learn some manners from him, Weasel," Malfoy drawled, but did as Harry requested and took them inside the Manor. While Ron and Malfoy were fighting, Ginny had started to do her make-up and Hermione was just blabbering on and on to Harry about how he should keep his wand at the ready.

Voldemort was waiting in the grand foyer, on a magnificent throne, to welcome them and to Harry's surprise, all the deformed snake-like features had vanished. Instead, there was a dark haired beauty, with ruby red eyes. 'Wow, how can he still look like his sixteen year old self?' Harry thought.

"Po- Harry, I took a potion that changes my appearance to resemble to my 16 year old self. So don't look so terribly surprised."

"Don't read my thoughts, Riddle." Harry growled. He still felt uncomfortable when people tried to look in his thoughts by using Legilimency.

Voldemort had just opened his mouth to retort when suddenly, Bellatrix broke in and smoothly said "Come in, come in."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermiones' mouths all hit the ground when they noticed that all the Death Eaters were wearing _muggle _clothes. And Ginny, being the drama queen she was fainted, when Narcissa politely invited them inside.

As they made their way into the Malfoy's illustrious abode, Harry complimented Narcissa, "You look beautiful, my lady."

"Hey Potter, don't hit on my mother." Draco snapped and his mother swatted his arm.

"Thank You Mr. Potter, at least someone here knows how to treat a woman." She huffed, glaring at Lucius and Draco, who both winced under her sharp glare.

"Now come on already," Snape snapped. He was getting sick of this already. He wondered how long he would last before exploding from pent up frustration.

"Come on everyone, Severus is right." Lucius said, taking all of them to the ball room, where, to Harry and Hermione's surprise, everything was arranged the same as Muggles would have it. Now Harry couldn't help but be terribly surprised, wasn't Riddle supposed to kill him and his so called friends after bringing them here? He was here on a suicide mission not to actually socialize with his enemies.

When Voldemort saw this in Harry's mind, he was shocked—and that was saying something. 'So Harry expects to die. Well he's in for a surprise then,' he thought, smirking as he imagined Harry's beautifully shocked expression. He sighed dreamily.

_**Flashback**_

Only a week ago, Voldemort, still posing as the horrible snake face, had ordered Lucius to call for Narcissa as she was the queen of Understanding Confusing Situations within the Dark Lord's inner circle. Once Narcissa arrived, she respectfully queried, "You called, my lord?"

"Why yessss Narcisssssa, I did indeed. I require your assssistance. I've been thinking about Potter in a different way than before. It'sssss weird… It's like I am sssseeing him everywhere, you know. I feel an acute sadness that he isn't here and that I have to kill him. I am beginning to feel angry at myself because I am the reasssson that he issss ssso sssad. Tell me why I am feeling these strange…. emotions … Now!" He snapped at her when she seemed to be unresponsive.

Poor Narcissa's face had gone slack with surprise and she was trying very hard to staunch her paralyzing amazement and formulate a reply. 'How am I supposed to tell him that he has fallen in love with Potter?'

"My lord, it seems that you have developed feelings of adoration for Potter…"

"What? What did you say? If you weren't the most perceptive one of my subjects, I would've Crucioed you for that blasphemy …But if it is adoration, as you say, then go and call Severusss to me, I require his presence. And if you dare squeak a single word of this to anyone, you'll be dead before you can even think of apologizing to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then call Severusss. Go!"

After some time, greasy lank hair and black swirling robes came sweeping in. Severus Snape was wondering what could have _possibly_ been so critical that required his presence at 2 o'clock in the morning_. 'Well, here we go.' _He thought while erecting Occlumency walls around the traitorous parts of his mind.

"You demanded my immediate company, my lord?" Severus intoned.

"Yes Severusss… I need the potion of Pulchritude, and don't ask any questions… Now _Go_ and get to it. Oh, would you call Bellatrix and tell her that I need her assssistance?" Voldemort ordered him.

After five minutes, the wild, curly mane of the escapee Bellatrix Lestrange, who was famous for Crucio-ing the Longbottoms and going mad, could be seen entering the ball room where Voldemort required her.

"You called My Lord?"

"Bellatrix, tell all the Death Eaters to stop killing and torturing Muggles and Muggle-borns at least until next Saturday and to wear Muggle clothes on the aforementioned day. And bring me an Elf owl and parchment with a quill and ink. Also, have someone prepare this area to mimic a classic Muggle home. NOW!" He barked at her.

"Yes of course my lord, I will start straight away." She thought the orders were weird but knew better than to question her master; so she simply kissed the hem of his robes and left.

_**End Flashback**_

Voldemort was ripped from his thoughts then, when Bellatrix exclaimed, "Welcome to the room of Truth and Dare."


	3. No more MAGIC

**Disclaimer: Seriously Guys, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to do so…**

**Author Notes: Guys any suggestions, just PM me…. I'll try my best to post everyday… Thanks… also my inspiration is truth or dare, by TheFatalIllusion. Do read it…. Thanks again…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Now, Potter, what do you and your little army want to do first? Do you want to start _playing_ our game or do you want Coke?" Severus drawled. He did not want to _play _the game as he had put it. He wanted freedom, which he couldn't get from either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. So he just decided to play along with both, loyal to no one but himself.

"Both, if you can. Thank you." Harry said, as he took a glass of coke that appeared in front of him, as he had requested. The other three looked grateful, but Harry knew that inside, they were getting really sick of acting.

Voldemort, looked surprised that Harry didn't even bother checking for poison, and actually voiced his question, "Ha-Potter, why didn't you check the drink. For all you know, I could've poisoned it?"

"Riddle, if you had been paying attention, then you would've seen me do the potion recognizing and switching spells. But of course you couldn't because I did it both wandlessly and nonverbally." Harry answered, getting annoyed. "Just start the bloody game already."

"Harry James Potter, language." Both Narcissa and Hermione shrieked. Hermione because of her motherly nature and since she had to act for Dumbles, while Narcissa because… well she was a mother after all.

"Everyone, gather around the butterbeer bottle." Bellatrix called in her sweetest voice, which was scary for all four students, as they had only heard her cackling.

"Wait. Riddle, can you call Neville Longbottom here too? I think he deserves some fun since some people stole it from his life." Harry said, glaring coldly at Bellatrix, who let out a whimper, wincing under his icy glare, which she had to admit, was scarier than the Dark Lord's, and that was saying something.

"Of course Potter. Lucius, go get him. Now! That's an order." Voldemort snapped.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius replied, bowing. He then walked out of the ballroom to the grand foyer from where a crack was heard, signalling that he had apparated away.

"Now, everyone, sit down. I am going to perform a spell, Draco, come with me." The Dark Lord commanded. Draco scampered after him, like a Golden Retriever.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked.

"Draco, start putting up those wards I taught you. Just wait for Lucius and Longbottom to arrive before you erect them." After he had gotten the instructions from Voldemort, who had returned to sit with others, he, Draco, waited for his father and Longbottom.

"So what is Malfoy doing?" Hermione asked the Dark Lord, always having to know everything.

"Which Malfoy? I know three Malfoys." Voldemort replied, feeling annoyed. He wondered how his Harry spent every moment of his day with them.

"Draco Malfoy." She answered, feeling scared of the tone Voldemort had used.

"He is creating anti-magic, anti-apparation, and anti-portkey wards, mu-Granger." Voldemort replied coldly.

Ron, being the 'dunderhead' he was, as Snape always puts it, said, "What do you mean so we can't do the magic? Do you want to take our magic so you can kill us with Avada Kedavra?"

"Ron, you great prat, if we can't use magic, neither can they. Are you that much of a baboon as Malfoy says?" Ginny shrieked at her brother, who was becoming afraid of her, and started backing up.

"My lord, I have returned with Longbottom." Lucius informed, dragging Neville along behind him. Neville was surprised to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny there.

"Who are you, and, what have you done with Harry Potter?" Neville demanded of Harry, holding his wand to Harry's throat.

"Beating someone at a duel will not make you the winner. Fight, as that is the only way to win." Harry said. It was the special code that only Harry and Neville knew.

"OK Harry, I believe that it's really you, but what the heck are you doing in the DARK Lord's house? And where is that snake-faced jerk."

"I am right here, Longbottom, so please try and refrain from insulting me." Voldemort said. Then Ginny interrupted Voldemort and started telling Neville, who had just stopped himself from gaping at the Dark Lord like a fish, about the Elf owl and the game.

"My lord, the wards are completed. Now no one, including you, can do magic in this room. Tonight, Uncle Rudo will remove them." Draco informed Riddle.

"Now what are we waiting for? Sit down." Riddle commanded. They all sat down, and Harry said, "Spin the bottle, Neville."


	4. Veritaserum can save the day

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, look Harry Potter is totally J. K. Rowling's creation….**

**Author Notes: Look, sshp4ever is my beta… plz thank her for beta-ing my story and corrections…**

**Also autumngold, believe me, there is going to be bashing, just wait and read…**

**If you have any suggestions, you can either leave it in the review or you can just PM me.**

**Also. I think we should go over the rules of Truth and Dare in this fic, before starting this chapter…**

**Well you see, you begin by spinning a bottle. When it stops spinning on its own accord, the person, towards whom the opening of the bottle points has to decide whether to either choose to tell a truth or do a dare. The one who originally spun the bottle has to ask them a question if they choose truth or give them a dare if they choose dare. When the question is answered or the dare is completed (depending on what they choose), they spin the bottle, and give a dare or ask a question to the next person that the opening of the bottle is pointing to.**

**If you still don't understand, well YouTube is there… **

**Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

><p>"Okay Harry, I will." Neville did as Harry asked. As he gave the bottle a spin with a quick flick of his wrist, he could also feel the tension mounting the room. Yes, he thought it was weird to play games with your enemies, but if Harry was alright with it, then so was he. Then bottle stopped its spinning.<p>

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Neville asked, grateful that the bottle pointed at someone he knew, or at least someone he thought he knew.

"Truth." Ginny proclaimed, relieved that they hadn't taken Veritaserum yet.

Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry remembered as well at that exact moment. "Wait! Riddle, weren't we supposed to take that _special_ Veritaserum of yours?" He asked confusedly, not noticing those not so discreet glares from Hermione, Ron and Ginny. (his friends would also include Neville, but he wasn't glaring.)

'He looks so cute with that confused look on his face,' was all Voldemort could think.

"What's up with them? You just asked about the Veritaserum," Neville asked Harry, a little bit shocked at the other three Gryffindors. They were not only glaring, but also looked also looked a little frightened, like they were going to die if they were forced to take Veritaserum.

"You'll probably find out soon. So Riddle, where _is_ the Veritaserum?" Harry asked Voldemort teasingly.

Well, Voldemort was never one to tolerate teasing, so he gave the vial of Veritaserum to Harry, huffing, "Take only two drops, and then pass it to the person beside you."

And so, it went first to Harry, then Neville, Voldemort, Snape, Lucius, Bellatrix, Draco, Narcissa, Hermione, Ginny, and finally to Ron who accidently took four drops and promptly fainted. He was starting to look blue. Suddenly Snape took out a vial filled with a chocolate brown liquid in it and gave it to Ginny. She opened Ron's mouth to pour the liquid, and started rubbing his throat so he could swallow it. After a few moments, he recovered.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Ron asked, looking confused. He didn't remember anything about fainting.

"Ronald, open your mouth so I can pour _two_ drops into your mouth." Ginny snapped in frustration. Ron, feeling extremely afraid, and confused, just opened his mouth and Ginny put two drops on his tongue.

"Okay, so now that that is done, Ginny, you picked truth right?" Neville asked to reconfirm. Ginny just nodded. At this Harry got an idea and whispered something in Neville's ear.

Neville looked confused but did as Harry asked. "So Ginny, why did you suddenly started hanging out with us after the D.A. instead of going back to your _old_ friends?"

"It was Dumbledore's orders," Ginny said, unable to control herself.

Voldemort was very surprised to hear that, but it felt very familiar. It was just like Dumbledore had bribed others Slytherins into being his friends and spy on him. That discovery was the reason he had become a dark wizard. Because he didn't have true friends and family, he had thought no one should. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't do that to his Golden Boy. But it seemed like he would despite his affection for the boy. He would warn Harry later about the corrupt Headmaster. Maybe this was why Harry wanted to commit suicide.

"What do you mean Dumbledore's orders?" Neville demanded, even though he knew that Ginny wouldn't tell him.

"I don't have to answer that," Ginny retorted shortly and spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione. Ginny wore a smug grin, like Christmas had arrived early.

"So what were Lavender and Parvati talking about when I came into your dorm room last week and stopped when they saw me?" Ginny asked the bushy haired girl. Hermione just sighed after hearing the question. She knew it would start another 'I am beautiful' fit Ginny threw every once in a while.

"Ginny, they were talking about you. They were saying that you always threw yourself at Harry, and that he always looked sickened. They were saying that you weren't very pretty, and that it was no wonder Harry was disgusted by you." Hermione finished. She was just praying that she wasn't on the other end of the wand that had just materialized in Ginny's hand.

"Stupid Veritaserum," Hermione muttered. But Ginny suddenly yelped, dropping her wand.

"And that's what happens if you try to use your wand." Voldemort explained. Now, no one was going to even think about doing magic.

"Hermione, spin the bottle already," Ron complained.

'He always complained, why I didn't notice _this_ before,' Harry wondered. And Voldemort wondered why his Harry had thought that.

Hermione hastily spun the bottle and it ended on Voldemort, "Fuck," was all she could think to say.

"Truth or Dare, V-v-voldem-mort?" Hermione asked, feeling extremely frightened.

"Dare," Voldemort replied.

"Harry, help me!"

Harry went over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "How about you ask him to moon in front of Bellatrix? You know, like shaking your bare arse at someone? Voldemort would know what it means."

"Thanks Harry! I owe you one!" Hermione whispered back in his ear. But Harry thought she owed him a lot more than this, she owed him her friendship.

"Okay. Voldemort, here is your dare. I dare you to moon in front of Bellatrix"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will be Voldemort's reaction; just leave your favourite reaction in either the review or just PM me… Sorry for being late…<strong>


	5. A truth Gryffindors Regretted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did.**

**Author Notes: Please review and give me suggestions for the questions.**

**Also I am thinking whether to choose Hermione/Draco or Ginny/Draco for the couple. Also for Neville, what about him dating Snape… just kidding, that would be horrifying…**

**Sam: Thanks for the review; I hope this is Humorous enough for you **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

><p>"What?" Voldemort asked, not believing his ears.<p>

"She dared you to moon Bellatrix. Are you deaf or something? I didn't know that my sworn enemy is deaf? (Gasp) Another lie Bumblewhore told me? I am going to die from lies cutting off my blood supply…" Harry said dramatically.

"Harry! I have told you a million times not to call Dumbledore that. He is a respected Headmaster," Neville retorted irately. He really wished Remus was here to help him with the argument.

"What does mooning mean, My lord?" Bellatrix asked, surprised and shocked at her Master's reaction.

"It means that I have to shake my bare backside in front of you. Who helped you with this stupid dare Granger?" All the Purebloods gasped.

"Harry did." Hermione replied. 'Ooohhh, Harry is busted,' was all she could think at that moment.

"Harry, that is _evil._ Yeah you normally give evil dares, but to Voldemort. He's evil too you know." Neville told Harry as calm as he could

"Potter, I will get you for this later." Voldemort snapped through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just do the dare. " Harry said, without looking at Voldemort and waving at him with his hand.

Voldemort went in front of Bellatrix and said, "Don't start fawning over me after this dare." He just took his jeans off, and shook his arse in front of Bellatrix for just a minute, one of the longest minutes of his life. At the end Bellatrix was blushing a deep red.

"Potter I am still going to get you for this later," Voldemort repeated himself.

"Why don't you just spin the bloody bottle already and talk about my death later," Harry retorted. Everyone was too shocked to say anything, so Voldemort just spun the bottle which ended up pointing on Snape.

"Truth or dare, Severus?" Voldemort asked. He hoped Snape chose truth because he knew that Snape was spying on him for someone but didn't know if it was for Dumbles.

"Dare, my Lord," was the monotone reply.

"Potter, help me," Voldemort demanded.

"Yes, my Lord," Harry replied as sarcastically as he could.

"Harry, don't even joke like that. But you know, you can give Snape a run for his money in sarcasm," Neville claimed.

"I assure you Longbottom, that I am much better at it than Potter," Snape countered.

During their 'who is better at sarcasm' fight, Harry went to Riddle and whispered something in his ear. Riddle looked angry and whispered back. After that Harry whispered back.

"Potter, you call _me _cruel? You are the cruel and evil one. This is closest to a compliment you'll ever get from me," Voldemort replied. It was a partial lie. He would compliment Harry much better than this, if he ever got the chance.

"Severus, I dare you to snog the Weasley boy." That, at least, broke Snape out of his bickering with Neville and everyone gasped. Ron looked pale.

"Harry, how could you? After six years of friendship, you repay me with _this_?" Ron cried.

"It's just a game Ron." Harry replied with a pokerface, but inside he was jumping with joy at seeing the _traitors _panicked.

"Harry, this is evil, but funny. So I am okay with it." Neville informed Harry.

"Potter, we know that it is a game but why did you choose _Weasley_ of all people. Even the comments I've made about your incompetence don't make me deserve this." Snape raved at Harry.

"Oh well, you have to do the dare, since I can't take it back." Harry countered.

So Snape grudgingly went to Ron and bent down. Ron gulped. Snape just grabbed Ron's chin and started kissing him. Many wolf-whistles and catcalls were heard, but Harry and Neville couldn't see at all.

"Trust me; you don't want to see this." Riddle told them both. After a few moments, Voldemort's hands were removed from their eyes. Harry couldn't help but miss the warmth of Riddle's hand.

Snape spun the bottle and it ended up pointing at Draco.

"Truth or Dare, Draco?" Snape asked, looking quite happy.

"Truth," Draco replied briefly. He knew that picking a dare would mean death by embarrassment with Potter here.

"Well, when you were eight years old and came to visit me for Christmas, did you or did you not break those crystal wineglass on purpose?"

"I did, because you called me a brat. Shit."

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, LANGUAGE!" Narcissa shrieked. "YOU TOLD US THAT SEVERUS WAS LYING ABOUT THOSE. YOU BETTER BE PREPARED FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU AFTER THIS GAME!"

Draco just spun the bottle to avoid this and was quite surprised to see that it pointed Ginny. "So Weaselette, truth or dare?"

Ginny thought it would be better to tell the truth rather than a dare, since Harry was there to help with them.

"Truth."

"What did you mean that you started hanging out with Potter and his group after your _defense _group started on Dumbledore's orders?" Draco asked, looking quite pleased with himself.

Harry and Neville looked surprised that Malfoy junior would ask that. Voldemort was pleased that he would get finally his answers.

"I meant that Dumbledore paid me fifty thousand galleons each year to befriend Potter and win his love, so I could marry him and then divorce him so I could take half of the Potter fortune. Fucking hell." She replied, wide-eyed at what she'd just admitted. No one bothered scolding her for her language. Neville looked sickened and shocked at this revelation, while Ron and Hermione looked afraid.

"How could you? After all he has done for you, you repay him with _this_? He went to save you in the chamber, he fought a basilisk and nearly got himself killed with basilisk's venom and this is how you compensate his kindness? By betraying him to Dumbledore?" Neville ranted. Then he remembered something. "How long have you known this Harry?"

Harry didn't look a bit surprised by this revelation, which surprised Voldemort. "I have known this since last term, after the Department Of Mysteries encounter." Harry replied without any emotion. This revelation had just confirmed their betrayel.

"I think it is time to take a break," Bellatrix said after hearing all this. Maybe that was what Harry needed. Meanwhile Voldemort vowed to himself to tell Harry about his experiences and life during that break.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to tell you, PLZZZZ answer the poll on my profile… Thanks 3…<strong>


	6. The Empath Gets To Know Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so do not even bother suing me….**

**Author Notes: Thanks to sshp4ever, I am writing this fanfic… she is the best beta ever….**

**Okay. Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

><p>Harry just remained sitting there while the others got up to eat and move around a little bit. Voldemort and Neville noticed this and started to approach him. When the younger wizard noticed the Dark Lord moving towards Harry, he was terribly surprised to see that Harry's archenemy was going towards him.<p>

"Look Longbottom, we need to talk, but let me just speak to Harry right now. I think he deserves to know that because of a certain headmaster, I became a dark wizard. Once we've finished, then you can go and talk to him all you want." Voldemort said, all in one breath. Neville just nodded, too overwhelmed with worry, surprise, and anger to say anything and just walked away towards a certain young blond-haired wizard.

Voldemort was just sad that his beautiful Harry had to go through what he had. He approached Harry and sat down beside him.

After some time Harry was shocked to feel sadness and rage radiating from Voldemort in humongous, thick waves. He'd thought Voldemort would be happy. It was a strange day indeed. When he'd arrive, and faced Voldemort, he felt happiness and something else that warmed Harry from the inside out, but he couldn't recognize the emotion.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Voldemort coming. He wouldn't let Moldyshorts know about his empathy ability. "So what do you want? To make fun of me? To laugh at me because Ginevra wasn't really my friend? That she was just after my money…"

"Wait a second, Harry! I am here for none of those things. Although right now I'd like to teach a lesson to a certain redheaded witch, I want to reveal something to you. Can I?" Voldemort said all this with a calm voice, but inside he was overcome with worry.

"Sure, one of my secrets was revealed to you, so why not? Let's hear it then," Harry replied, eager to hear what the Dark Lord had to say.

"Okay, I will tell you a story about why I became a Dark Wizard, when I had full intentions of becoming an Auror. I was walking to my Charms lesson, when I overheard Dumbledore ordering my friends to get me to tell him all of my secrets. I was enraged, but that was nothing compared to when I heard that my girlfriend was also being paid to 'love' me. He even had her feed me Amortentia so that I would love her back. They were complaining to Dumbledore about how closed off I was and how I never told them any of my secrets. After that I realized that I never had any _real _friends. Thank Merlin you have Longbottom, however I am not sure of Granger and the other Weasley. But anyway, after that I decided that if I couldn't have friends and true love, then no one could have them. The result is sitting before you now. A wizard who _was _full of hatred until he finally understood _you._ Harry, I want to present a truce of friendship to you. I won't kill anyone from now on and you can be my friend," Voldemort told him.

To say Harry was surprised to hear all of this was an understatement. He knew it was all completely true since he could _feel _the sincerity rolling off Voldemort. "I won't accept your _truce,_ as you call it." After seeing Voldemort's grim face, he continued, "I want to be a _real _friend. Not just a product of some truce. I will not be happy with your killing sprees, but I will not try to prevent them. So… friends?" Harry said this while raising his hand for shake.

Voldemort could not believe this was happening so he just raised his right hand which was trembling, and shook it with Harry's. But a loud "Owww…" was heard from both of them, startling everyone else from their conversations. They all came rushing over.

"I just felt a bloody electric shock," Harry cried. Neville appeared to be too shocked to speak and wore a knowing look on his face. After Voldemort told Narcissa of his surprising jolt, her face also transformed in understanding.

"Will you stop looking at me that way? It's making me feel weird." Voldemort and Harry said this in unison to Narcissa and Neville, who had started whispering excitedly to each other. "Stop that!" Harry said. Neville just grabbed his wrist and lead him away from the others while Narcissa did the same to Riddle.

"Well Harry, we were just deciding how to break it to you… Voldemort is your soul mate," Neville explained. Harry looked at Voldemort with a shocked expression; he saw that Voldemort was flabbergasted as well. 'Well, so much for being normal,' Harry thought.

"Neville, are you sure, dude?" Harry asked for the last time. When he saw his friend's nod, Harry continued to say, "I knew that I was gay… but _this_? I know you won't want to be my friend anymore…"

"Harry, how dare you think that I won't want to be your friend anymore? I have nothing against gay people. I am gay too and I know that you can sway the Dark Lord from the dark side. I will always be your friend. Okay? Get that into your thick skull!" Neville told him. Harry felt overwhelmed with feelings of happiness and that warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest that he'd felt when he'd first come here. Was it love?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this chapter, Plz review this story… Thanks to all those reviewers and to those who are thinking of reviewing, this story is for you guys… Guys, I would also recommend you to read 'Lost Phoenix' by sshp4ever… Gaby wrote an amazing story… although it's not complete, I have a feeling it will be one of the best there is so review my story and her story… THANKS!<strong>


	7. Dancing and Washing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter…**

**Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews and Thanks to sshp4ever for beta'ing my story… **

**Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

><p>"Let's get back to the game, shall we?" Snape drawled. He didn't know what had flabbergasted Potter and the Dark Lord, but he would know soon enough.<p>

"Severus is right. We have only one day to play. So come on," Bellatrix told everyone. Anyone who was scared of her temper began to rearrange themselves in a circle.

"Ginevra, spin the bottle," Harry said in an icy voice making the young students and the Death Eaters shiver. Ginny spun the bottle and it landed on Bellatrix. An evil grin spread on her face.

"Truth or Dare, Bellatrix?"

"Dare," Bellatrix said bravely. She didn't want another truth right now.

"I dare you to sing 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavigne. Here I have the CD, listen to the lyrics and memorize them." Ginny said all this in one breath, handing over her a CD player and headphones.

After Bellatrix had listened to the song, she had thundered, "No way in hell am I singing this!" Her violent reaction made Narcissa reprimand Bellatrix about using obscene language in front of children.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" All the teenagers bellowed.

"Of course you're not," Narcissa said without looking at them. That definitely made the teenagers even more enraged, but they only let out a collective huff of irritation.

"Okay, I am ready," Bellatrix told them, dejectedly.

"Then sing, Bella. Don't waste your breath on chit chat," Snape ordered.

"I was about to sing until you interrupted, Snapey-poo." This made everyone but Severus laugh.

"I didn't know that Dark Lords laughed?" Harry whispered softly in Tom's ear. His breath made Tom shiver and Harry felt appeased. 'But why am I feeling appeased? Maybe I am starting to fall for him? Besides, I have to stay here if I met my Soul mate, I think. I still can't believe _he _of all people in the entire universe is my soul mate. I'll talk to Tommy-boy about it, later.'

"Okay here goes nothing…"

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walked through it_

"You know? She really has an amazing voice," Lucius complimented.

"Oh really, Lucius darling?" Narcissa countered smoothly.

"Well not as beautiful as yours, My Dear," Lucius answered who was easily intimidated by his wife's anger.

"Whipped," Severus and Harry coughed. Lucius who heard this glared towards them while Voldemort simply smirked.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

"You want to dance, Tom?" Harry asked the Dark-Haired beauty sitting beside him.

"With whom, pray tell?" Tom asked replied. Honestly, he was happy that Harry had at least

started calling him Tom, even if Dumbledore also called him that.

"With me, of course," Harry teased, looking amused at Tom's behavior. The Dark Lord looked

Giddy, like a kid who had just been offered an unlimited supply of candy for the rest of his life.

"Okay," was the instant reply.

And with that, they started dancing. They could be seen spinning and twirling every minute

around the room, grinding their bodies against each looking into each other's eyes. As the song made its way to the chorus, Voldemort lifted Harry and twisted him that caused Harry to gasp in surprise and Tom to grunt at Harry's gasp. Harry was so glad that at least someone _truly _liked him enough to dance with him. The Dark Lord was starting to get lost in those emerald green eyes and tightened his grip on the small bespectacled wizard's waist. This performance made every Gryffindor but Neville huff.

Neville looked really happy for his best mate. He had forgotten to mention the fact that Harry would be staying here or coming here at least for the weekend and Neville will be always there, even if Harry went to the Dark Side and started killing people.

Narcissa looked expectantly at Lucius, who didn't understand the look she was sending towards

him.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

Tom began spinning Harry, while Severus approached Hermione, who was distraught that her

boyfriend wasn't asking her to dance.

"Miss Granger, may I have this dance? I want to see how much the Hogwarts' resident

bookworm knows about the art of dancing."

"Of course, professor, I would be honored."

_I love_

_The way you are_

_It's who I am_

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say_

_Say it like it is_

_And the truth_

_Is that I really mi-I-iss_

_All those crazy things you said (things you said)_

_You left them running through my head (through my head)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did (things we did)_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

Anyone who wasn't dancing was watching Ron glare at Snape and Hermione. Ginny while

seeing this was surprised to realize that Harry would even bother _thinking_ about dancing with Moldyshorts. Neville, seeing that Narcissa was looking upset that Lucius won't ask her to dance, decided to approach her.

"Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Narcissa, dear, Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel old."

"Okay. Narcissa, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"With pleasure, Mr. Longbo- Neville," Narcissa replied, looking pleased. "At least Neville here

knows how to ask a lady to dance."

"Yeah but a married one, since he thought that I, a younger girl than _her, _wasn't here, of course."

"You are a bitch Weasellette. I really think that Longbottom made a good choice," Draco

retorted, sounding angry; only Merlin knows why.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go let go let go let go)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here (I wish you were here)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here (Here)_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

The song finished and everyone clapped for Bellatrix, who looked flushed. "Did you like my voice, My Lord?"

"Bella, you are a talented singer. The song however…"

"Was amazing," Harry finished for Tom, who was mock glaring at Harry for interrupting him.

"Let's continue," Lucius suggested angrily, since Narcissa had danced with Longbottom instead of him.

Bellatrix spun the bottle and it pointed toward Neville.

"Truth or Dare, Longbottom?"

"Dare."

"Harry, help please," Bellatrix called out.

Harry started to move towards Bellatrix and saw the look that said 'Harry is going to give me the worse dare there can be' on Neville's face. Harry gave him a look which clearly replied Neville's 'It is only a game, so don't even bother to stop me.'

Harry whispered something in Bellatrix's ear which made her grinning like a maniac. Harry made his way back to his place in the circle with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Longbottom…"

"Neville."

"Okay, Neville. I dare you to wash Severus' hair with this shampoo."

"Potter, you better be ready for your funeral," Snape growled. He didn't like the idea of anyone touching his hair. While Snape was speaking, Neville began to turn green at the thought of washing the repulsive oil off the Greasy Git's hair.

Neville departed towards the most feared professor of Hogwarts after he had taken the bottle of the shampoo he was going to use from Bellatrix. Once he reached Snape, he poured some water on his hair which made Snape growl, "You could've warned me… idiotic boy."

"Sorry, sir," was the only meek reply, the wet haired Potions master got. Neville put most of the shampoo in the greasy hair. When he finished washing the said savant's hair, he looked nauseous.

Neville wiped off his hands with the soap that Bella offered him. He gave her a grateful look.

After doing all this and looking at Harry with a menacing glare, he spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at Hermione. He started grinning like a moron.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz Review… Again thanks to sshp4ever and thanks to reviews… <strong>

**Again for the last time, vote on the poll on my profile. It is there so you help with the story plot.**


	8. Confessions & Love Sickness

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter so do not even think of bothering me with that…. Although, I wish I did own it.**

**Author Notes: I would like to thank two of the biggest fans of this story, Melikalily and autumngold. In addition, I would thank sshp4ever for beta'ing my story, and my reviewers, who support me…**

**Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

><p>"Truth," Hermione answered Neville's question with a pokerface. If she was honest with herself, she was rather scared of taking a dare with Potter there. She also knew the scar-headed boy was hiding something from them, but what she did not know.<p>

"Hermione, how many boys have you snogged?"

"Sixteen," was the immediate reply. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. The bushy haired girl had snogged _sixteen _boys.

Harry was stunned into speechlessness. How had she—of all people—snogged that many boys? Maybe she'd paid them or straightened her hair or something.

"Oh, just spin the bloody bottle already!" The female redheaded groaned; she didn't like it when their attention wasn't focused completely on her. Granger spun the bottle and it ended on the 'Chosen One' or whatever the wizarding world called him nowadays. The brown haired witch let the happiness show on her face.

"Truth or Dare, Harry?" She could not keep the giddiness out of her voice as she asked him.

"Truth," the raven-haired boy answered.

"Tell me the biggest secret you have ever kept from me."

"You are the illegitimate child of Sirius, so you are the future Lady Black, once you turn seventeen," Harry all but shouted.

Everyone turned sharply to look at Harry in shock and then at Hermione, then back again at Harry. They were whipping their heads back and forth that suddenly, a crack was heard accompanied by an "OWWW! Bloody hell, it hurts," from the Malfoy heir, prompting his mother warn him to not to use obscene language since they were underage. The air was full of tension; it was getting awkward

"Is this true, Harry?"

"You know I can't lie to you since I took Veritaserum," Harry snarled, enraged that people were making such a big deal about it.

"I think we should just continue-"

"No, I want to talk to Harry," the bushy haired girl interrupted Draco's mother.

"Of course, Miss-Know-It-All. After you, I guess."

Tom saw that his Love was discomforted, but he could not stop the bespectacled boy from going with the Mudblood.

"Yeah Hermione, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked calmly after going to the farthest corner of the room.

"Why did you never tell me that I was your god-sister? When did you start lying to me, huh? How come—"

"I _never_ lied to you. Yes, I hid some truths, but at least I never lied to you. Did you know that I already knew that you and the Weasels were only pretending to be my friends? Did you know that I have already made another group of friends with whom I hang around when you and that redheaded traitor—that you people call 'Ronald'— are trying to eat each other's face?"

"I am so sorry, Harry, I really am sorry! I promise to be a good friend. I can give you an oath, if you don't believe me," the brown-haired woman began to sob.

"How do I know that you are speaking the truth? Give me an oath," the Gryffindor seeker countered icily.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger-Black, hereby declare that I will never betray one, Harry James Potter and that I will try my best to be there for said man. I also swear that I will spy for him on one, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, even if it costs me my life. If I break this oath, all of my magic shall be siphoned away, thereby making me a squib. So let it be!" Hermione cried.

Harry was in shock, to say the least. He had thought that she was just playing with him, but she had genuinely taken a Witch's oath, which was one of the most prestigious oaths in the Wizarding world. He saw her red, puffy eyes and pulled her into a hug, muttering, "Welcome back, big sis, welcome back."

Neville was very happy when he saw Harry hug Hermione. 'Maybe there is hope for her, yet."

On the other hand, Ron was red with fury. How dare someone else hug _his _girlfriend! And, to think that she hugged Potter back was like a Crucio to the heart. It was plain disgusting to hug someone like Potter without a reason. 'Well, since she's coming back over here, I'll find out what she was thinking.'

"Ronald, you are an obnoxious berk. I can't date you anymore, because I am sick of your 'I-am-so-superior-to-Potter' attitude. I am breaking up with you," the female Gryffindor huffed.

"Now look what you've done, Potter. You manipulated _my_ girlfriend into breaking up with me! You are dead!" The youngest Weasley boy sneered as he descended upon his former best friend, in a flurry of swing fists. At least he tried to. He didn't hear Ginevra shouting about the anti-violence wards. So, when he reached his target- a.k.a. Harry Potter- he was thrown back with such force that he hit the wall with a resounding SPLAT!

'What an idiot!' Harry mentally snorted as he saw the male Weasel's humiliation; the traitor lay at his feet. All the while, the red haired brute was moaning about how it 'hurt like a bitch.'

"He better not get shocked right now otherwise he'll become infatuated with the next person he sees," the last Slytherin heir told everyone. Nevertheless, Harry thought it would be funny to see Weasley act stupid, not that it would make much difference.

Suddenly, the red-haired idiot woke up and Harry whispered something that sounded like, 'I know of your betrayal and you shall die for your crimes, Weasel!' This caused the tall, freckled prick to fall back in unconsciousness.

"What did you do to him, Kitten?" Riddle asked his soul mate rather sternly.

"Oh, I just told that I knew of his betrayal," Harry replied casually, as if they were discussing the weather. "By the way, did you call me Kitten?"

"For the love of Merlin! Ron, BEHAVE!" The Weasellette shrieked. They all spun around to see what had happened. They were met with a very peculiar sight, their jaw falling open in disbelief and Harry and Hermione began guffawing.

The male Weasel was trying to snog his sister, who was shouting "INCEST" all over the place. After watching in stunned silence for some time, everyone started laughing uproariously at Ginny, who was trembling in fear and started to get away slowly from her brother. The rejected young man had begun acting like a 'lost puppy.'

"Okay, everybody had better sit their arses down, or I'll hex them until even Moody won't be able to use his 'magical' eye to recognize you," Harry threatened them all, wagging his finger mockingly. Most of them laughed at his shenanigans. But Ginny was still whimpering, because Ron had started to sniff her hair.

"Okay Harry, spin the bottle." His newly realised god-sister's voice could be heard around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you have it! Another chapter… Review it as fast as you can… And remember to read Lost Phoenix by sshp4ever, it is good… <strong>


	9. Dancing Dark Lords Are Hot!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Although, I wish I did...**

**Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews and for liking my story… **

**Also, I would like to thank sshp4ever, for betaing my story… Please read Lost Phoenix by sshp4ever. It's an amazing story…**

**I have started to beta a story called 'A father figure' by Dark-Light Phoenix… Please read it too…**

**Enjoy the Chapter…**

Harry spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Ginny.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Err… dare."

He immediately began considering the most disgusting acts that occurred to him, until he saw Ronald's pleading expression. The Gryffindor Seeker turned towards his Soul Mate. _"Do you see the Weasel's expression?" _He asked in Parseltongue.

_"You mean the look which is begging you not to do something evil to his sis—err… beloved?"_

_ "Yeah. Okay, so what do I do?"_

_ "That is to be decided by you."_

"Okay, Ginevra. I dare you to French kiss Ronald," Harry told her in an icy voice, which made everyone shudder, but Tom heard the excitement lacing his Lover's voice.

"Harry, why do you always give such revolting dares?" Hermione gasped in disgust.

"It's my job, after all."

"HARRY! Please! Don't do this to me! I am your future wife! Why are you torturing me?" Ginny begged Harry, whose face wore a neutral mask.

"You will NEVER be my wife! You, Weasellette, are delusional. After what happened, do you still think I'll marry you? You think that love potions will work on ME? ME, who can throw off Tom's Imperious curse in a blink of an eye? Stay away from me and do your dare. You have your precious Weasel to thank for such a merciful one!" Harry bellowed, enraged that the red-haired bitch still thought he was going to marry her.

All the while, Tom could only see red. He was beyond angry. He fervently wished that he had not erected the wards that were stopping him from using his wand. He was even angrier that he had never learnt wandless magic. His silent rage was interrupted when he heard his Sweet's laughter and, upon glancing up, saw that the Weasel and Weasellette were eating each other's faces. Only Harry found it funny.

The others were making retching noises. None of them wanted to watch the disgusting presentation. When the redheads finished snogging, the female one started to say, "Ew, Ew," while the male was grinning like an idiot.

"Weasellette, spin the bottle already!" Draco whinged, causing his father to glare at him.

"Draco, Malfoys don't whinge, they request. Understood?"

"Yes, father."

Ginny had already spun the bottle and it ended up pointing at Lady Malfoy.

"Truth or Dare, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Truth," Narcissa replied. She really wasn't type who enjoyed follow orders, especially if a there was a Weasley in charge.

"Have you ever cheated on Lucius?"

"Never!" Narcissa replied, scandalized. She couldn't believe that she'd been asked that question. The incestuous bitch had the nerve to ask her about her loyalty to Lucius, who looked tense and relaxed at the same time. Cissy found the Weasellette's presumption unbelievable, but ignored it and spun the bottle. It pointed at Tom.

"Fuck! Truth or Dare, My Lord?" Everyone was amazed that Narcissa, of all people, swore.

"Dare— no…" He stuttered. Why in the hell had he chosen a dare when he knew that his Sweet was the master of dares? Only Merlin knew.

"Harry, Sweetheart? Will you please come over here and help me?"

"Sure, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry walked to her and sat down beside her to give ideas. He saw Voldemort was glaring, but only playfully. 'Really? Since when did the Dark Lords have a sense of humour? I'll show him.'

"Call me Narcissa, Dear. Now, what dare should I give the Dark Lord?" She whispered in his ear.

'This will be perfect.' The sixth year seeker thought, grinning evilly, which even made the Dark Lord shudder. Harry whispered something in Narcissa's ear and the blonde laughed while saying, "You truly are evil. Why don't you join the Dark Side?"

"I am considering it." And Harry started walking back to his seat and smiled. It was amusing to watch the Dark Lord look so nervous.

"My Lord, I dare you to dance."

"Just that?" Tom asked incredulously. Surely, his kitten wouldn't have given him such an easy dare.

"No. You have to dance like a Muggle teenager." Everyone heard this and started laughing. Oh, how ironic it was to see the person who hated muggles with all his heart, dance like a muggle teenager.

"Harry! What did I tell you about giving Dark Lords evil dares?" Neville asked his best mate in a hushed voice so only Harry, Hermione, Narcissa and Tom could hear him.

"Ummm…. To not give them evil dares since they are evil?"

"Yep! And what did you do?"

"I gave the current Evil Lord, one of the most evil dares I could think of."

"Good boy. Next time, heed my advice and don't blame me if your soul mate decides to take his revenge out on you."

"Which song?" Tom's voice interrupted their quiet and hushed conversation. Oh, he would love taking revenge on his love.

"'On the floor', by Jennifer Lopez. Here's the CD. I am going to play it and you're going to dance. Everyone, let's cheer for Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle. Woohoo!" Cheering could be heard from the farthest corners of the room. The unlucky man got up, his face turning red, which people thought stemmed from anger but in reality was just an embarrassed blush. Harry knew this and smiled at the older wizard, who returned it with a nervous grin. The song began:

_**All I need is some vodka and some chonkey coke**_

_**And watch this shit get donkey konged**_

_**Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy**_

_**I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me **_

_**Don't believe me just let me**_

_**My name ain't Keath but I see why you sweat me**_

_**L.A. Miami New York**_

_**Say no more get on the floor**_

_**Straight to L.A. New York**_

_**Vegas to Africa **_

Tom bounced and shuffled like the band LMFAO. People couldn't believe that the Dark Lord could dance so artfully. It was like he had learned a routine. It was better than the Mona Lisa. It was better than Picasso. It was better than anything that the stunned group had seen in their life, whether they would admit it or not.

_**Dance the night away**_

_**Live your life and stay out on the floor**_

_**Dance the night away**_

_**Grab somebody drink a little more**_

It was impossible to keep up with him. Well, at least it was for everyone except Harry, who had been pulled up by a breathless Tom. They had started a dancing duel. First Voldemort flipped. In reply, Harry did an impressive back flip. And so, everyone had started watching the friendly duel.

_**I know you gotta clap your hands on the floor**_

_**And keep on rocking work it up on the floor**_

_**If you're a criminal kill it on the floor**_

_**Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor**_

Harry was tired but vowed not to show it to his challenger, so he continued to dance. All the while, Tom could also be seen sweating profusely but was still dancing away for the same reason.

_**Dance the night away**_

_**Live your life and stay out on the floor**_

_**Dance the night away**_

_**Grab somebody drink a little more**_

At the end of the song, they both collapsed exhaustedly onto the floor. Harry couldn't believe that it was Voldemort who did the shuffling and the back flip. It was bloody _amazing_. Everyone was jumping and cheering for Voldemort. The sixteen-year-old raven-haired boy didn't know how he reached Tom, but started kissing him anyway.

Everyone immediately froze and not a sound escaped them, leaving a strained silence looming over the crowd. When the two finally stopped kissing, Neville clapped Harry on back and Hermione started congratulating him. Apparently, Neville had told her that Harry was Voldemort's Soul Mate. She was quite happy for him. She didn't care whether it was males or females Harry liked, as long as the person was right for him.

"HARRY! Why were you kissing th—that vile creature when I just told you that you're mine? HUH?" Ginny shrieked like a banshee, finally pushing Harry over the edge. He could no longer control his intense rage.

"I, Harry James Potter, invoke the Life Debt owed to him by one Ginevra Molly Weasley. She will never again attempt to control someone's love life; also she will never give anyone love potions. She will gain her love by honest means and she won't pretend to love someone for any false pretences. So let it be." A bright white light suddenly began radiating from the youngest Weasley, until she slumped to the floor in a pathetic heap of snot and tears.

After some time, Lucius said, "That was dramatic." Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement, not realising that Lucius was being sarcastic, which made Snape laugh. Bellatrix understood why he was laughing after Narcissa told her and the black-haired witch started to glare at the greasy haired potions master.

"Okay, Tom, spin the bottle," Harry requested, snuggling into the man. The Dark Lord complied with his Kitten's request. It landed on Draco.

"Truth. No need to ask, My Lord. With Potter here, I don't want to take any dares, at least not for a while."

**Yep, I am leaving it at this. I know, I know, I am being evil, leaving the story as a cliff hanger.**

**Review and you will get the story. And read the two stories I mentioned above. :)**


	10. Shaving Blondies is Funny

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful masterpiece named Harry Potter… Although I wish I did…**

**Author Notes: Hey Guys, I am busy nowadays so please forgive me if I am late in posting a new chapter. ****In addition, I would like you to read 'Harry Potter, Back in Time' and 'A father figure' by Dark-light Phoenix. ****Also read 'Lost Phoenix' by my beta, sshp4ever, and read 'Reading Harry Potter' by bananahvpwb. And again, thanks to the reviewers, my beta, and the readers. Also Read 'Reading Harry Potter' by LittleMe15…**

**Enjoy the Chapter, Guys…**

* * *

><p>"Draco, do you want to join the DE's?"<p>

"Trust Tom to ask such a practical question!" Harry snorted. _His _soul mate was supposed to be a Truth and Dare Master like himself.

"I am not a prankster like you, love." The sixteen-year-old, raven-haired boy blushed when Tom called him 'love.'

"No, My Lord. Uh-oh!" Draco realized that he should not have said that when his father started glaring at him. The Dark Lord, in the blonde-haired boy's opinion, was looking exceptionally calm about this. 'Extra Crucio for later, I guess,' he sighed mentally.

"Great decision, Draco," Harry told him, feeling relieved. 'At least Draco knows what is correct.' Harry missed the glare that his Precious sent him. Neville noticed this and sighed, 'Harry is unobservant, as always.'

"Spin the bloody bottle already," Ronniekins complained. Ginny, obviously being the intelligent one of them slapped her hand on his face even though looked disgusted as he sniffed her fragrance.

The blond sixth-year snickered but spun the bottle that suddenly stopped at the resident bookworm of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger.

"Truth or dare, Black?" He sneered at her, which made Snape angry with him, even though the greasy git did not know why.

"Dare, Bad Faith Dragon," she said in a taunting way, smirking as the ferret-boy caught on that she was translating his name.

"Shut up, mud-"  
>"Draco, shut the hell up!" Severus growled. He did not know why he did it but felt like he should do it, as it is his duty. Which duty, he did not know at the time. He didn't listen Narcissa shouting at him for his 'bad' language.<p>

"Seeing as my Godfather is really _attached _with you, why don't you go kiss him." Everyone watched as Hermione blushed as red as Weasel's hair, and that was saying something. Snape's onyx eyes also widened at that, he liked seeing the bushy-haired sixth year bookworm blush.

'It suits her,' he thought. When she saw that he was looking at her with so much brightness, she blushed even more, if that is possible.

'Is it possible that I am falling for him?' Hermione mused mentally. She went to the ebony-haired wizard, leaned down and gave him a peck on his lips. Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"What? He asked me to kiss only, not snog." Draco scowled at that. Damn, he felt so cheated at that. Narcissa, on the other hand, was thinking that Severus looked disappointed.

"My turn, I guess." The bushy haired girl looked flushed. She spun the bottle with a flick of her wrist, and it ended up at Harry.

"Truth or Dare, dear brother?"

"You know me, oh noble sister of mine, truth."

"When are you going to take dare?" Bellatrix asked. She was disappointed that Harry-poo did not take dares.

"How about the next turn?"

"Sure!" She was jumping like a giddy child at a sweet shop.

Hermione was thinking, she had no idea what to ask.

"Umm… okay, what is your favourite ice cream flavour?" Everyone was staring at her incredulously.

"Unlike some people here, I don't know what to ask."

"Herms, my favourite ice cream is…"

"Dun-da-da-dun," Neville interrupted.

"Chocolate flavour," Harry said, rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics. Voldemort saw this and smiled softly at Harry. He truly was a child, so innocent.

When Harry felt something warm inside him, he knew it was his mate's love. It made him smile softly.

"Oi Geek? Your turn!"

"I know, Ferret boy!"

Harry just flicked the bottle, which ended up at Narcissa.

"Truth or Dare, my lady?"

"Dare, Harry," Narcissa said, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"I dare you to shave Lucius' hair with this muggle machine." He gave her a shaving machine, while laughing at Lucius' widened eyes.

"Why me?" The blond wizard whined at Harry, which caused everyone to laugh, even Severus.

"Because Sirius told me to prank you a lot. It is better than to have pink hair, isn't it?"

"Okay, okay fine," he huffed.

Narcissa turned on the machine and after twenty minutes, all of her husband's hair was on the floor. Everyone started to laugh at him but the noise ceased as they heard Ginny shriek.

Ginny, also known as the RED HEAD BITCH, was causing a noise pollution right now as Ron kissed her. Harry started to laugh as he felt the disgust rolling off her. Suddenly, he was also pulled in a hug and was being kissed passionately.

Tom was in heaven right now, at least in his opinion. His little angel tasted like dark chocolate. So bitter yet so addictive.

Lucius just looked around and started snogging Narcissa. Hermione saw this and started blushing madly. One second ago, Severus was in a corner, next second she was in his arms. She started to blush cherry red. Severus leaned towards her and whispered, "Do you want me to _french_ kiss you?" Hermione started to stutter and the next she knew, she was being snogged.

"Erm, My Lord?" Everyone's neck turned so fast that it was a wonder that they did not broke.

"What, Lestrange?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Guys, I am EXTREMELY sorry…<strong>

**I was VERY VERY busy… Do you know how hard it is to teach the Dumbos in my class?**

**Okay guys, I wrote this in a hurry as I had writer's block for a week…**

**I probably may not post for some time…**

**I know it is ****NOT**** a good chapter but still, this is all that came in my mind…**

**And, my reviewers and readers, this story only exists for you! :)**


	11. Anastasia and the Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful masterpiece named Harry Potter… Although I wish I did…**

**Author Notes: Hey Guys, I am busy nowadays so please forgive me for posting this chapter vey late. In addition, I would like you to read 'Harry Potter, Back in Time' and 'A father figure' by Dark-light Phoenix. Also read 'Lost Phoenix' by my beta, sshp4ever, and read 'Reading Harry Potter' by bananahvpwb. And again, thanks to the reviewers, my beta, and Zoey Marie Snape, who actually gave me a great idea used in this chapter. And most of all, Thanks to all of My readers.**

**And sorry for posting the wrong chapter, Thank you Babywofchick1142, for pointing that out.**

**Enjoy the Chapter, Guys…**

* * *

><p>"My Lord, I think we have really less time to play. Can you not snog your mate later?" Bellatrix asked her Lord.<p>

"Of course, you are right. Everyone, back to the game. NOW!" Tom shouted, which made Harry flinch. It reminded the younger wizard of his muggle uncle a lot, but the Dark Lord didn't know that.

Meanwhile, Narcissa spun the bottle, which ended up on Neville. "Truth or Dare, dear boy?"

"Firstly, never call me that. Reminds me of Bumbles." That made everyone – except Ron and Ginny, as they were still, er, busy – shudder. "And secondly, truth."

"Okay. So what would be the cruelest thing you would ever do?"

"Probably lock someone up with Dumbledore without magic, for a week." Harry made a face at that. It only happened to him once and still haunted his dreams. Tom saw his expression and made a sympathetic face as he saw his mate's mind. A week with Bumblebee without magic was a real torture.

Neville saw this interaction and spun the bottle, which ended up on Harry. He knew that Harry had to take Dare because he

"Ah, fate," Harry commented. Neville just glared at him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I mean-"

"Don't worry. I am not going to ask Harry for help," Neville said, looking at Bellatrix who relaxed visibly. "Your dare is to kiss the person on the cheek that you hate the most and slap the person on the face that you love or like the most."

Bella just glared at him as she went to her Snapey-poo and made gagging sound. Snape just sneered at her like she was Dumbledore's heiress. She also heard the Chosen One's gasp.

"What, Potter? Thought I hated YOU the most?" Bitch-a-trix, aka Bellatrix, asked the raven-haired seeker. After not hearing his retort, she turned to look at him, only to see him staring at the girl that Weasel had been trying to kiss for the last whole hour, only she did not looked like a Weasley at all. It was like somebody charmed her to look like Cissy.

"Who are you?" was the question that although was in everybody's mind, but was asked by Draco. Narcissa, who was looking shocked, was being calmed down by a bald Lucius. "Why do you look like my mother? ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about, Malfoy. I look just fine." Hermione, who wanted some answers herself, just threw her compact mirror at the Weasellette, who almost didn't catch it. After looking in the mirror, she screamed bloody murder.

'Well, all the attention's on me,' Ginevra thought while not noticing that she was smirking just like Lucius did, when thinking of a sneaky plan. Lucius and Narcissa looked like they had swallowed a lemon, when they realised something.

"I am going to kill Arthur and Molly Weasley. No, they will beg for death when I am finished with them. How dare they steal Anastasia?" Lady Malfoy said, with the 'anyone-who-knew-about-this-is-dead' look.

"Cissa, surely you don't think the Weasley chit is _her_?" the bald Malfoy asked his wife, a dawning look on his face.

"Oh yes I do, Lucius, they had no right to steal-"

"Steal who? Mother, do tell me, please?" Mama's little dragon asked. He wanted to who the hell Anastasia was. Looking at Narcissa, Lucius thought that she might not be able to tell Draco about _her. _Well, Draco, Anastasia is –"

Suddenly, the Manor rumbled like there was an earthquake. After ten minutes, when it **finally** stopped shaking, two voices, that belonged to two people who were not here before, said,

"Harrykins-"

"Bumblewhore is-"

"Looking for you-"

"As Lupin noticed that-"

"You were not in Hogsmeade-"

"And now they-"

"Are thinking that you-"

"Are kidnapped by-"

"You – Know – POO!" Then the two started laughing. Harry, who although was amused by their antics, was worried that Dumbledore had noticed that he was gone.

'Well, I guess we need to kidnap the great Bumblewhore now,' the green-eyed beauty thought, not noticing the horror-filled look on his boyfriend's face.

"No, no way am I allowing you to do THAT!" Tom said looking scared for his mate's sanity. Harry, knowing that Tom wouldn't agree to this, just whispered something in his ear. The DE's were looking even more scared as their Lord was blushing even more and more with each second passing by. After being whispered to, Tom looked satisfied, while Harry looked mortified at the fact that he had said that.

"Fine, you can go and kidnap the old coot right now with the twins," the Dark Lord relented. The raven-haired , sixth year, hearing the permission to kidnap the Coot, had started to jump like he was told that Christmas had come early this year. Ignoring everyone else's gasp, he said,

"Great, thanks love. Come on, Gred and Forge, we don't have much time." The two newcomers, walked over to Harry, and apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Anastasia? Why did Ginny suddenly start to look like a Malfoy? All will be answered in the next chapter. I know this chapter wasn't funny, but to continue the story, I need to set the storyline to according to my plans. Evil of me to leave the ending just like that. <strong>

**Again Thanks for reading… and I will appreciate it if you reviewed too… **


End file.
